Antisocial y móvil
by Denisuki
Summary: Sasuke es un antisocial sin ningún amigo, excepto Naruto y... su móvil. [Paranoia]


**Antisocial y móvil.**

Sasuke, como muchos otros individuos de la sociedad, es un antisocial sin amigos... o eso se cree. Muchos podrían pensar que es un amargado infeliz... y en parte es cierto.

Pero hay una cosa que a Sasuke hace especialmente feliz: su teléfono móvil.

Y como muchos otros antisociales a los que sus móviles hacen felices, Sasuke tiene una tecla preferida: _la tecla de colgar._

_La tecla de colgar _tiene múltiples funciones. Entre ellas, y la que más repite Sasuke a lo largo del día es, evidentemente, la de colgar.

En un sólo día Sasuke recibe decenas de llamadas. Nunca coge una sola.

Todas las llamadas que recibe son de chicas... Muchas chicas.

Nunca consiguió saber cómo habían averiguado su número de teléfono, pero siempre supuso que habían burlado la seguridad del colegio para conseguirlo.

Ya se sabe de memoria más de diez números, y sobre todo se repiten mucho en la pantalla de su teléfono dos de ellos.

Sasuke gusta de pulsar _la tecla de colgar _en los momentos en los que los números aparecen.

Otra gran utilidad de esta tecla es la de salir de las diferentes aplicaciones con que cuenta el teléfono móvil de Sasuke.

Como durante todo el día no tiene nada que hacer, Sasuke pasa mucho rato tecleando su móvil. El aparatito cuenta con decenas de juegos.

Y casi la función más importante de todas es la de pulsar _la tecla de colgar_ para apagar el móvil, cuando su dueño está harto de recibir llamadas.

Sasuke mantiene la tecla pulsada durante varios segundos, hasta que la pantalla se despide de él. Entonces, el chico baja la cabeza y oculta los ojos tras el felquillo.

Pasa casi una hora con el móvil apagado, y Sasuke siente que lo echa de menos.

Vuelve a coger el teléfono y pulsa de nuevo _la tecla de colgar..._ varios segundos. De repente la pantalla se enciende y le pide a Sasuke un código.

Muchos teléfono tienen código propio. Algunos no tienen. La mayoría de los dueños de un teléfono se sabe de memoria su código. Pero otros no. Sasuke es de los primeros.

Teclea su código de cuatro dígitos y la pantalla del móvil lo saluda.

Vuelve a bajar la cabeza, pero esta vez sonríe tras su flequillo. Sasuke raramente sonríe.

Y es en ese momento cuando el teléfono se bombardea de mensajes.

Sasuke no toca _la tecla de colgar_, sino que elimina cada mensaje que pasa ante sus ojos sin siquiera leerlo.

Pero de repenre ve un nombre. Un mensaje de una persona conocida. Alguien que se hace llamar "su amigo". Alguien que se agregó solito a la agenda del teléfono de Sasuke.

Por segunda vez, el chico sonríe tras su flequillo, y decide leer el mensaje, que descifrado dice así: "Sakura no me hace caso :( Pasame los apuntes de historia. Quedamos donde siempre en una hora."

Sasuke pulsa de nuevo _la tecla de colgar_ para cerrar el mensaje, se levanta, mete varias cosas a la mochila, el teléfono en el bolsillo y sale por la puerta, con una sonrisa en la cara por ver a su amigo... después del móvil, claro. ¿O no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mmm... Hola. Sí, sigo viva n.nU. Bueno, bueno... diréis que qué es esta cosa... o intento de cosa... Pues una ocurrencia de hoy por la mañana mientras me duchaba XD. Las mejores cosas siempre pasan en el baño XD. Vale, no. Pues se me ocurrió, lo escribí en clase, y lo publico ahora. Si alguien quiere dejar un comentario, adelante, será bien recibido. Pero no me llaméis loca. Estoy asumiendo que lo soy... un poco. Poquito.

Bien. A quien me haya leído antes, debo una explicación. No he actualizado porque no tengo ganas de escribir. Ningún tipo de ganas. No sé cuándo actualizaré u.u. Lo siento, entended que he perdido la ilusión por esto de los fics. De hecho, ya no leo casi ninguno. A ver si puedo retomarlo, o algo. Y nada más. Espero que os guste "esto", o al menos os saque una sonrisa por las tonterías que relato. Sea como sea, me alegro de estar de vuelta, aunque sea con esta pequeña paranoia. Trataré de volver para quedarme de forma permanente n.n. Besos. Chau (ajá, cambio de saludo XD).


End file.
